Des pires tragédies
by Miharu Matsuo
Summary: A l'ère Edo, Sakura se retrouve séparée de son village et de sa famille et va se rendre à la ville...là elle fera la rencontre de sa vie.
1. Les adieux

Des pires tragédies, peuvent naître les plus belles histoires…

* * *

_C'est la première fois que j'écris alors soyez critiques! c'est le meilleur moyen pour que je puisse m'améliorer _

_Disclaimer : les personnages de Sakura, Shaolan, Tomoyo, etc... ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent aux CLAMP! (snirf TT)_

La scène se passe pendant l'ère Edo. Sakura et Tomoyo ont grandi dans le même village et sont devenues meilleures amies. Elles ne connaissent ni Shaolan ni son cousin Eriol qui sont les héritiers du puissant seigneur d'Edo : Kazuki.

Chapitre 1 : Les Adieux

Les rayons du soleil traversaient le miteux rideau de l'unique fenêtre d'une sordide petite chambre. Même après toutes ces années, Sakura ne pouvait pas résister à cette intense lumière et se réveilla en grognant.

Sakura : Il n'y a pas plus fourbe que le soleil ! Toujours absent quand on voudrait qu'il vous réchauffe mais toujours là quand il s'agit de vous aveugler!

D'un seul coup la jeune fille entendit des cris venant de l'extérieur. Elle se leva, et tira légèrement le rideau pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Toshio, le maire du village hurlait : FUYEZ! Fuyez tous! Asano et ses hommes approchent!

En entendant ce nom, le sang de Sakura se glaça. Asano était un terrible bandit vivant avec sa troupe dans les montagnes.

De temps en temps il descendait piller un village ou deux et emportait tous les biens chez lui, massacrant et tuant sur son passage.

Sakura entendit des pras précipités dans l'escalier et la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas.

Toya : Sakura! Dépêche-toi! Il faut vite partir d'içi!

Il prend le bras de sa frêle petite soeur et l'entraîne dans l'escalier, descendant les marches 4 à 4. Dehors des hurlements de douleur et d'horreur se mêlaient aux bruits d'une 50aine de chevaux.

Fujitaka : trop tard! Asano est déjà là! Vite vous deux! Empruntez le souterrain derrière le potager!

Toya : Père, nous ne partirons pas sans toi!

Fujitaka : OBEIS ! Sauve ta soeur!

Toya prend Sakura par le bras et l'amène près d'une trappe.

Toya : Sakura, descend par là et traverse vite le souterrain, il t'amènera à l'extérieur du village. Une fois là tu courras aussi vite que tu peux vers la ville. Maintenant pars, dépêche-toi.

Sakura : Onii-chan tu ne viens pas? Et papa?

Toya : Je ne peux pas laisser Père ni le village, je dois les aider...

Toya ouvrit la trappe et força sa petite soeur à descendre l'échelle de corde. Sakura eut à peine le temps d'entre les dernières paroles de son frère :"je t'aime petite soeur, sois heureuse et prends soin de t.." que la trappe s'est refermé. Sakura dans un sanglot de panique essaya de soulever la trappe... rien à faire, la motte de terre restait immobile face aux petits poings de Sakura.

Sakura hurla, ses larmes mêlées à sa voix : ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAN

Aucune réponse... seulement un silence glaçant et une obscurité terrifiante. Sakura refusait de laisser sa famille seule.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put à travers le souterrain, ignorant les rats et chauve-souris qui y vivaient. Après un temps qui lui parut interminable elle aperçut enfin la sortie du souterrain. Elle traversa le rideau de ronces qui en masquait l'entrée, griffant et égratignant sa peau délicate. Sakura reconnut bien vite l'endroit où elle se trouvait, cette plaine elle la connaissait bien, elle venait souvent jouer ici avec Tomoyo quand elles étaient petites... Tomoyo! Elle aussi était dans le village! Sakura fit volte-face et le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle la figea.

Le village...SON village...là où elle avait toujours vécu...Tomoeda était en feu. Un immense brasier plus lumineux que le soleil lui-même transfigurait ce paysage si calme et serein. Sakura entendait au loin les hurlements déchirants des habitants et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit emplie d'une haine, d'une rage mais aussi d'une détresse sans bornes. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux face à ce spectacle de désolation, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Sakura, la tête entre les mains : papa..onii-chan...Tomoyo..

Un grondement sourd lui fit relever la tête et Sakura vit Asano et ses hommes quitter la ville et...se diriger droit vers elle! Ce n'est pas possible! Ils n'avaient pas pu la voir d'aussi loin! C'est alors qu'elle comprit... la montagne où vit Asano se trouvait droit derrière elle! Sakura courut aussi vite qu'elle put vers la ville. Elle courut, courut si vite, si loin, portée par sa peur et son désespoir. Elle arriva finalement, épuisée, à la lisière d'une forêt qu'elle savait à quelques lieues de la ville. Elle s'y arrêta, s'allongea, les pieds meurtris et s'endormit presque aussitôt...

* * *

_Premier chapitre fini! C'est pas la joie lol :þ chapitre suivant pour bientôt _

_Reviews onegaishimasu !_


	2. Toshio

_Voici la suiiiiiite ! bonne lecture à tous ! mais d'abord, réponse au reviews !_

_Lotty, juju black, Daffy ze hinti : bah en gros g la même réponse pour chacune : merci à vous ! je vous promet une suite riche en rebondissements_

* * *

2ème chapitre : ToshioUn grognement rauque et profond sortit Sakura de son lourd sommeil et lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Deux grands yeux jaunes la fixaient d'un regard méfiant et agressif. Sakura mis un certain temps pour réaliser qu'un loup adulte se tenait à moins de 5 centimètres de son visage… 

Elle n'avait ni la force de fuir ni même celle de crier. Ses yeux verts légèrement entrouverts continuaient de fixer le loup…

un loup ? est-ce qu'il va me tuer ? peu m'importe…je suis si fatiguée…je n'en peux plus…

Ses paupières, si lourdes, finirent par prendre le dessus et Sakura se rendormit, ne cherchant pas à lutter, ne cherchant plus à vivre.

Sakura rouvrit les yeux et mit un certain temps pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle était allongée sur un futon et avait, face à elle, un plafond inconnu. Elle se redressa brusquement et découvrit une petite pièce exiguë, sale, des vêtements traînant dans un coin et des bols n'ayant pas été lavé depuis sûrement un bon bout de temps.

Les murs en papiers étaient légèrement secoués, laissant deviner un vent léger à l'extérieur de la « maison ».

D'un geste brusque, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme hirsute, dans un vieux kimono rapiécé de tous côtés entra. Sakura la regardait, incrédule, à la vue de celle-ci le regard de l'homme s'adoucit.

Homme : haaaa mais voilà notre petite pensionnaire qui se réveille ! Comment vous sentez-vous mademoiselle ? Vous avez dormi pendant près de 3 jours vous savez ? Une chance qu'Ishitaki vous ait trouvée…

Sakura reconnut alors le loup qui se tenait aux côtés de l'homme, elle aurait pu reconnaître entre milles les grands yeux jaunes qui l'avaient durement fixée quelques jours auparavant… Elle fit un sourire reconnaissant à l'homme et voulut parler. Mais c'était une voix faible et timide qui sortit de la bouche de Sakura.

Sakura : merci à vous…je…

Homme : hooo mais ne vous fatiguez pas ! Il faut d'abord que vous mangiez quelque chose ! Je suis allé vous pêcher du poisson et j'ai réussi à obtenir un peu de riz ! Je vous prépare ça de suite.

Sakura le remercia d'un large sourire puis se rallongea, encore faible.

Alors qu'il commençait à cuisiner, l'homme s'écria, visiblement gêné :

Homme : Je me rends compte que je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle, j'oublie les règles de bienséance les plus élémentaires. Je me nomme Toshio, et le loup que vous avez pu voir est mon fidèle ami : Hishitaki. La pièce minable où vous vous trouvez est ma modeste demeure et se trouve dans la forêt où nous vous avons trouvée.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Sakura reprenait des forces et s'entendait à merveille avec Toshio. Un jour, elle lui demanda :

Sakura : Vos cheveux sont vraiment très longs ! Cela fait longtemps que vous ne les avez pas coupé ?

Toshio, riant : ma belle demoiselle, voilà bien longtemps que je ne vois plus personne et que j'ai oublié l'intérêt de soigner ma personne. Mais puisque vous êtes ici, je devrais peut-être faire un effort, surtout pour la barbe.

Finalement, Sakura coupa les cheveux de Toshio, en rasant bien le crâne sur le devant et en nouant le reste en une longue natte derrière. Puis, elle lui rasa la barbe et découvrit un autre homme.

Toshio était en fait beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle ne le croyait ! Il ne devait pas dépasser 25 ans et ses yeux noirs étaient hypnotisant.

Toshio remercia, gêné, la jeune fille et remarqua que le travail avait vraiment été bien fait et qu'il retrouvait presque un visage humain, ainsi.

Sakura : j'avais l'habitude de raser mon père et mon frère…

A ces mots, le regard de Sakura se voila et Toshio le remarqua immédiatement…

Toshio : Tu as donc bien une famille… je n'avais encore pas osé te le demander… où sont-ils ?

Sakura : morts…très certainement.

Alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien dit de son histoire à Toshio, elle se mit à tout lui expliquer, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, se soulageant ainsi d'un grand poids.

Toshio : hmmmm j'ai entendu parler de cet Asano mais je ne l'ai jamais vu… Une chose est sûre petite Sakura, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

Sakura : merci mais je dois me rendre à la ville. Il faut que je vois le seigneur Kazuki pour lui conter mon histoire…je suis probablement la seule survivante.

Toshio ne dit rien mais un rictus de dégoût s'était dessiné sur son visage à l'entente du nom du seigneur…

Les jours passaient et Sakura était maintenant complètement rétablie. Cependant, dès qu'elle parlait de se rendre à la ville, Toshio la retenait lui prétextant que le chemin était long et qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force pour s'y rendre. Sakura lui souriait poliment, ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser ainsi son sauveur mais un jour elle insista plus qu'à l'ordinaire…

Sakura : Toshio, je suis réellement reconnaissante de ce que vous avez pu faire pour moi mais je DOIS me rendre à la ville. C'était la dernière volonté de mon frère…

Toshio : Sakura, tu n'imagines pas le danger que représente la ville ! Tu te ferais attaquer et dieu sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver ! Sakura je suis sur que ton frère te veut en sécurité avant tout !  
D'ailleurs…j'ai quelque chose à te demander…

Il prit la main de Sakura, et lui lança un regard passionné.

Toshio : Sakura… Je n'étais rien avant que tu arrives ici, j'ai toujours cru que je passerai ma vie seul sans voir personne mais tu m'as réveillé Sakura. Tu m'as fait comprendre que nul homme ne peut vivre seul. S'il te plait, reste ici, je veux partager ma vie avec toi…

Et en disant cela, il se pencha dangereusement sur la jeune fille qui commençait à paniquer.

Sakura : Je…je suis désolé Toshio mais je…

Toshio lui agrippa le poignet et la projeta contre le mur d'un mouvement brusque. Là il se colla à elle et commença à lui retirer le haut de son kimono, laissant découvrir sa poitrine… Du haut de ses 18 ans, Sakura ne pouvait faire grand chose face à cet homme adulte et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Un rapide coup d'œil sur la gauche lui montra que sa main se tenait à quelques centimètres d'une cruche épaisse en terre cuite… Il fallait jouer le tout pour le tout… Elle changea d'attitude et fit semblant d'être consentante, se collant à Toshio et lui embrassant le cou. Celui-ci lui caressait le dos, la gorge, les seins, la faisant frémir de dégoût puis il finit par lui embrasser la peau du cou. C'était le moment qu'attendait Sakura… d'un geste vif elle s'empara de la cruche et la brisa de toutes ses forces sur la tête de son « bienfaiteur » qui s'écroula à terre, assommé.

Sakura éclata en sanglots et se rhabilla d'un geste nerveux. Elle prit le temps de regarder une dernière fois la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et où elle avait passé de si bons moments. A présent, cette chambre lui apparaissait comme une prison d'où elle voulait fuir et vite. Elle sortit de la maison et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ishitaki. Celui-ci semblait savoir ce qui venait de se passer et laissa Sakura partir sans lui opposer la moindre résistance. C'est comme si il voulait excuser l'attitude de son maître…l'attitude d'un homme qui vit seul depuis bien longtemps et que la solitude a failli rendre fou.

Sakura remercia une dernière fois le loup et partit en courant en direction de la forêt…

* * *

Et voualaaaaaaaaaaa fin du deuxième chapitre

J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à le lire ! reviews pleeze


End file.
